Je suis la putain des Vongola
by Taisuke-kun
Summary: "A quoi puis-je bien lui servir en dehors de ces quelques services ? Plus personne n'a besoin de ma force ni même de mes stratégies pour vaincre un ennemi inexistant. Alors je l'aide à tisser ses relations et entretenir des relations stables avec les autres mafieux, quitte à me salir." Ou l'art de pondre un Gokudera dépressif.


Je suis la putain des Vongola.

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoilà à écrire sur KHReborn après huit ans de pause. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder des séries en période d'examens… On sait tous que ça réveille notre esprit créatif et que ça tue notre côté productif (si un jour il a existé…). Bref, comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, plus besoin de présenter celle qui les a créés pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Cet OS (parce que oui, les fics longues ce n'est définitivement pas possible pour moi) se passe dans le futur est j'adopte le point de vue de Gokudera, après que les combats aient cessés (pas de changement pour ceux qui ont regardé l'anime, et on zappe l'arc des Simon et des Arcobalenos pour ceux qui ont lu le manga). Oui, on part sur quelque chose de joyeux une fois de plus. Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'apprécier ce que vous allez lire.

_ Uri, dégage de là…

J'ai beau ramener la couverture pour cacher ma tête en-dessous, cette saleté de chat ne veut rien écouter. Pesant tout son poids sur mon dos, il continue de miauler pendant quelques secondes, mais fini par me planter ses griffes à travers le tissu pour me faire comprendre qu'il est temps que je le nourrisse. Trop faible pour essayer de luter, je finis par attraper ma bague posée sur ma table de chevet et l'enflamme par ma volonté. Et tandis que Uri se régale, ce sont les souvenirs qui m'assaillent. Depuis le retour de nos nous passés, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Plus de Millefiore, plus de combats. La renommée des Vongola a refait surface et plus personne n'ose nous défier. Tous les conflits de la famille se règlent autour d'une table maintenant. Le dixième du nom brille par sa capacité à mettre tout le monde d'accord. Du moins, ses partenaires d'affaires. C'est dans sa nature de vouloir plaire à tout le monde, mais ce faisant, il nous laisse, moi et les autres gardiens. A quoi puis-je bien lui servir en dehors de ces quelques services ? Plus personne n'a besoin de ma force ni même de mes stratégies pour vaincre un ennemi inexistant. Alors je l'aide à tisser ses relations et entretenir des relations stables avec les autres mafieux, quitte à me salir.

Je jette un regard sur mon téléphone portable et n'aperçois aucune notification. 15h48. Il est temps que je me prépare. Je repose donc l'appareil et m'active, sans oublier de m'allumer une cigarette. Dès la première bouffée, je me sens envahi par le soulagement. Je reste quelque temps assis sur mon lit, à tirer sur le tabac. Au moins une chose qui ne change pas, malgré mes tentatives désespérées pour arrêter. Bien au contraire, ça n'a fait qu'accroître ma consommation, mais même ça ce n'est plus suffisant. J'aurais peut-être dû écouter Bianchi quand elle m'a dit de ne pas commencer il y a quinze ans. J'ai mal au ventre rien que de penser à elle. Elle est où en ce moment ? Italie ? Japon ? Peu importe.

Je file dans la cuisine où je me fais couler une tasse de café bien serré, histoire de me réveiller. Pendant que je me réchauffe les mains sur le mug brûlant, je regarde les informations sur le réseau d'information de la famille. Rien de nouveau. Exaspérant. J'en viendrais presque à regretter l'époque où le stupide bovin courrait partout et que je criais sans cesse après lui. Comme bien souvent, je me perds dans mes pensées en me remémorant un passé où j'étais encore…. Utile. J'avale une gorgée, puis je peste. Mon café a eu le temps de refroidir.

J'enfile un jogging, je place mon casque sur les oreilles et je mets la musique à fond. Seule manière de ne pas divaguer pendant mon entraînement, je dois garder la forme. C'est ce qui me permet de tenir. C'est ce qui me permet de ne pas devenir totalement inutile. J'enchaîne les exercices, sans relâche, suant à grosses gouttes, donnant tout ce que j'ai. Uri me regarde un temps, puis commence à faire la sieste. Je file dans la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau pour remplir la baignoire. Bientôt, la salle est envahie par les vapeurs de chaleur, masquant ainsi les marques laissées sur ma peau que je peux voir dans le miroir. L'homme d'hier n'y a pas été de main morte.

Il me suffit de passer les mains sur les traînées qu'il m'a laissées pour revivre la violence de ses gestes. Ses suçons, ses morsures, ses fessées, ses coups de ceinture. Je repars dans ma chambre chercher l'une de mes bagues ainsi qu'une boîte que j'ouvre à l'aide de ma flamme du soleil. J'en extirpe une copie du soudeur de Ryôhei et l'applique sur mes blessures. La chaleur de la flamme me hérisse le poil, mais je me sens vite bien mieux. Je file enfin dans mon bain pour me laver. L'eau chaude me détend. J'en ressors après m'être légèrement assoupi. Un seul regard vers l'horloge me permet de comprendre que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi. Pas de repas pour moi aujourd'hui alors. J'enfile rapidement un costume assez moulant. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que les parrains de différentes familles aiment les hommes qui ne laissent pas de place au mystère quant aux formes de leur corps.

Il ne me faut pas plus de trente minutes pour arriver au rendez-vous et la réunion ne tarde pas à commencer. Le dixième du nom mène la discussion et, malgré quelques réticences de la partie adverse, arrive à établir un compromis pour le moment. Comme souvent dans ce genre de discussion qui s'éternise beaucoup trop à mon goût, une pause est annoncée et la suite des négociations reprendra seulement le lendemain matin. Le dixième du nom quitte la pièce plutôt rapidement, sans que je n'aie le temps de vraiment lui parler. Depuis quelque temps, son regard est froid, il ne laisse plus rien transparaître comme il le faisait quand nous étions jeunes. C'est comme si toute la joie qui l'animait avait disparu. Mais plutôt que de m'attarder sur ça, je me reprends en main et me présente au parrain de nos invités, bien qu'il me connaisse déjà. Nous échangeons quelques banalités et le discours pondu que je ressors à chacun de nos invités. Puis je le prie de bien vouloir me suivre afin que je le mène à sa chambre. Bien évidemment, deux de ses gorilles le suivent jusque dans ses appartements. Nous échangeons encore quelques mots, il me sert à boire, nous fumons. Puis vient ce fameux moment. Celui pour lequel je peux enfin me rendre utile pour la famille Vongola. Ma famille.

_ J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Hayato Gokudera, me dit-il tout faisant tourner son breuvage ambré dans son verre.

_ Vraiment ? Et qu'avez-vous entendu ?

_ Que tu étais… serviable je dirais ? Tous mes contacts m'ont assuré qu'ils ont passé un excellant moment en ta compagnie et que tu n'hésitais pas à… te donner pour que les ententes entre les Vongola et les autres familles se passent au mieux.

Je bois un peu, une grosse gorgée, pour m'anesthésier la bouche, afin de me préparer pour la suite.

_ On ne vous a pas menti. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez.

_ Et bien, je ne vais pas me faire prier.

Visiblement, il n'en faut pas beaucoup plus pour exciter ces vieux pervers. Assis dans son fauteuil, il enlève sa ceinture, déboutonne son pantalon et en extirpe son sexe. Au moins c'est clair. Je regarde avec indifférence son membre peu entretenu, tire une grande bouffée de cigarette, termine mon verre cul-sec, puis je m'approche. Je me place entre ses jambes, genoux au sol et prend sa chaire entre mes lèvres.

_ Préfères-tu que je demande à mes hommes de partir ?

Ah oui. Ses deux gorilles.

_ Peu importe.

C'est vrai. Peu importe. Ce n'est pas comme si mes pratiques étaient secrètes. Tout le monde chez les Vongola est au courant. C'est même ce qui m'a valu de me faire fuir par ce crétin de joueur de baseball et de ma sœur. En quoi ça les regarde merde ? Je m'active sur ma succion, essayant de procurer un maximum de plaisir à ce mafieux. J'espère juste qu'il sera moins violent que celui qui l'a précédé une nuit auparavant. Je m'attarde longuement sur son membre, le regardant dans les yeux avec un regard humide. Une technique que j'ai apprise assez facilement. Elle a tendance à faire effet sur les vieux vicelards. J'alterne mes vas-et-viens avec ma bouche et mes mains. Je sens aussi la poigne forte de cet homme, pour me faire avaler plus profondément son sexe. C'est désagréable, mais je tiens. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Je m'exécute pour que 263 y prenne plaisir.

263\. Ce sera son nom. Hors de question que j'apprenne le nom de tous ces hommes qui me baisent. Hors de question que je mémorise leur visage non plus à chaque fois que les Vongola négocient un contrat. Alors ce sera 263. Inutile que je vous explique pourquoi 263, mais ça me permet de tenir les comptes. Savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai été utile pour le Dixième du nom. Vous pouvez me juger, ça m'est égal. Et puis vous seriez surpris. Ça monte assez vite, plus vite que je ne l'aurai crû au début.

J'arrive à lui arracher des gémissements rauques. Ma langue parcourt son gland et s'attarde sur son frein, lui provoquant des frissons de plaisir. Je reprends son membre entier en bouche, mais il me bloque le visage de ses deux mains. C'est lui qui donne la cadence. Je le laisse m'utiliser comme il lui convient. Je sens aussi des mains sur mes fesses et je tourne la tête pour regarder. Ses deux gorilles. Leur chef leur a sûrement fait comprendre qu'ils pouvaient aussi en profiter. Ce n'est pas rare que ça arrive. Le côté exhibitionniste et plans à plusieurs en excitent plus d'un. Très bien. Ils seront 264 et 265 alors.

L'un des deux gorilles me fait glisser mes vêtements. Je me retrouve le postérieur à l'air et mon pantalon au niveau des genoux. J'espère qu'ils vont au moins me préparer et ne pas y aller à sec. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir, le boss me retourne la tête et je reprends ma succion. Je fais toujours parcourir ma langue sur son membre gonflé de sang, tandis qu'une langue s'approche de mon antre. Nullement gêné, 264 ou 265 me lèche longuement mon intimité et y insère même un doigt lubrifié. Je sens la chaleur me remplir doucement et j'échappe un soupir de bien-être. 263 prend ma tête de ses mains et me force à l'embrasser. J'ai horreur de ça, mais je m'exécute. Sa barbe m'irrite la peau, mais j'en fais fit. Je mélange ma langue à la sienne, tandis qu'un second doigt se joint au premier en moi. Les mouvements d'un des gorilles me permettent de prendre un peu de plaisir dans cet échange, mais il les retire assez vite. A la place, il y insère un stimulateur prostatique. Il s'assure qu'il est bien en place avant d'activer le mode vibrant. Je lâche un gémissement de surprise.

_ Tu devrais voir ton visage, Hayato Gokudera. Tu arriverais à faire bander un cadavre.

Je ne réponds rien hormis des soupirs de plaisir. Le jouet tape contre ma prostate et me rend docile. Je déteste être comme ça. Réduit à un simple jouet sexuel. Mais c'est la seule manière que j'ai de servir ma famille. Alors j'encaisse. J'endure jusqu'à m'évanouir parfois. Mais je reste utile.

_ T'es cheveux sont magnifiques. Ça me donne envie de les salir.

Il m'oblige à prendre ses testicules en bourse et de jouer avec, pendant qu'il s'agite le membre en m'observant de ses yeux pervers. Je suçote, aspire et relâche ses bourses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le point de venir. Quand il éjacule, il me fait baisser la tête et répand sa semence sur mon cuir chevelu. Quel gros porc. Mais je prends sur moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas fini. Il m'amène sur son lit et me met à quatre pattes. J'ai tout juste le temps qu'il enfile un préservatif pour enlever le jouet qu'il s'enfonce en moi sans aucune retenue. Je crie. Ça fait mal. Je serre les dents, mais j'encaisse. Ses vas-et-viens sont puissants et je sens son membre aller toujours plus profondément en moi. J'ouvre la bouche pour évacuer ma douleur, mais à peine est-elle ouverte que 264 y insère sa queue. Je vois que 265 attend patiemment son tour. J'en ai encore pour un bout de temps. Le boss m'attrape les bras qu'il tire vers lui pour qu'il puisse rentrer encore davantage en moi. Je sens qu'il augmente la cadence avec son sexe gorgé de sang. Mon corps y réagi et le mien se dresse. 265 le voit et commence à me masturber. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je jouisse, quelques mouvements de sa main. Il insère ses doigts couverts de mon foutre dans ma bouche pour se les laver après que 264 ait retiré son membre. Il agite quelques secondes sa main avant de relâcher toute la tension contenue dans son sexe. Je me retrouve le visage couvert de sperme pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il essuie grossièrement son engin sur mes joues et part se doucher, laissant sa place à 265. Le sien est bien plus gros et je commence à avoir mal à la mâchoire.

_ Putain je vais jouir ! Me crie 263 en me tirant une dernière fois les bras en arrière pour éjaculer au plus profond de moi.

Je sens qu'il s'affaisse sur mon dos pendant quelques secondes. Les poils sur son gros ventre me chatouillent le dos. Mais je n'arrête pas de sucer 265. Mes bras libérés, j'ajoute une main sur sa queue pour accélérer les choses, en espérant que ça se termine plus vite. Je sens que ça l'excite davantage, son membre se gonfle un peu plus.

_ Je te laisse finir avec cette chienne, je vais aller prendre une douche moi aussi.

_ Très bien boss.

S'il croit me blesser en m'insultant de chienne, il se trompe. Ce n'est pas comme si j'attachais une quelconque importance à mon corps ou à ma vie. Le Dixième du nom et son père ont réussi à me faire croire un moment que j'avais de la valeur. Mais c'est faux. Je suis tout juste bon à me faire baiser par des mafieux pour faciliter les ententes entre nos familles.

265 se retire de ma bouche et enfile, lui aussi, une protection. Merde, je vais la sentir passer celle-là. Je l'attends docilement sur le lit pendant qu'il applique du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Il en met également sur ses doigts.

_ Allonge toi sur le dos.

Je m'exécute. Il m'insère directement ses quatre doigts lubrifiés. Il cherche ma prostate et s'amuse à la titiller. Ça aussi, ça arrive souvent. Des mafieux qui essayent de me faire prendre mon pied. Écœurant. Je ne sais jamais si c'est dû à des remords ou à autre chose, mais ça ne fait que prolonger davantage la baise. Je veux seulement que ça se termine pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Il retire enfin ses doigts et me prend les jambes qu'il place au-dessus de ses épaules. Puis il s'insère en moi doucement. J'agrippe les draps à m'en blanchir les articulations. Je la sens passer celle-là. Mais il y va doucement. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes, au-dessus de ma tête et vient plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous nous embrassons longuement. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et je respire son odeur de lavande. Drôle d'odeur. Je me reconcentre sur notre affaire et ajoute quelques gémissements simulés pour qu'il accélère le rythme. Il le fait et je sers davantage ses mains pour endurer ses mouvements accélérés. Je sens qu'il se libère et nos regards se croisent à cet instant. Ses yeux sont vides d'expression. Comme les miens. Mes jambes sont toujours sur ses épaules et il ne se retire que quelques instants après pour s'allonger à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend exactement. Alors je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. J'enlève mes habits que ces barbares n'ont même pas pris le temps d'enlever. Ils sont couverts de sueur et de semence. Je les mettrai à la machine à laver dès que je rentrerai. Je me joins à 263 et 264 qui s'amusaient sous la douche pendant que 265 me prenait. A leur regard, je comprends que je dois encore me servir de ma bouche pour leur faire plaisir. Le troisième arrive et se joint à sa famille pour que je prenne tous soin d'eux. Et ça continu comme ça pendant encore de longues minutes, alternant les pénis qui s'accaparent ma bouche et mon intimité.

Je ne peux réellement partir que peu de temps avant l'aube. C'est parfait. Il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de monde dans les couloirs. Je vais pouvoir rentrer sans trop me faire remarquer. Je me rhabille prestement et commence à sortir de la chambre pour les laisser tous les trois.

_ Es-tu réellement satisfait de ça ?

Je me retourne vers l'origine de cette voix et découvre que c'est 265 qui me parle.

_ Es-tu réellement satisfait de ça ?

Pas la peine de répéter ta question, je ne suis pas sourd. Mon regard se voile un peu et je me remémore de tout ce que j'ai bien pu faire puis je quitte la pièce. Je sens que 265 essayait d'être gentil, mais au diable la gentillesse. Je n'en mérite pas. Après tout : Je suis la putain des Vongola.

Et voilà un petit OS pondu en une seule fois (c'est soit ça, soit je ne finis jamais) !

Alors oui, c'est fait exprès que le point de vue soit assez détaché et plutôt impersonnel, je voulais essayer de retranscrire au mieux l'expression de Gokudera que j'avais en tête. Et non, pas de happy end, même avec Mister 265, désolé.

Donc voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

A une prochaine fois peut-être !


End file.
